How it came to be
by Mrgerard369
Summary: Gohan has taken the role of savior of the earth from his father. But will he be able to keep up his training when he is faced with teenage problems. Will Gohan maintain his training or will he slip into highschool delema's
1. Chapter1: First impressions

This is the story of the times between the cell games all the way to the wedding of Gohan and Videl. But instead Gohan will be the main protagonist and the story instead of his father and will have my own little twist to the tale. Nothing to drastic, just the way I might have liked to see the life of Gohan play out. For the main part he is still the strongest in the group but finds himself slowly slacking. This will be focused on Videl and Gohan's life but just so people don't get confused on why the storyline is different to the manga and the series I thought I should point out why. Another point that people will be asking me about later is Gohan knowing instant transmission. I only thought that because he spent a year in the hyperbolic chamber he would of learned something about it but wasn't able to control it properly by the time the cell games came. Anyway this is my first fanfic, so please bear with me and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: First impressions

The heat from the sun came through the window and gave it's warmth on Gohan. The young saviour of the planet was sleeping with arms stretched out while his right leg hanging lazily off his bed with sheets barely covering his lower body. As Gohan slept for a couple of minutes longer he was soon interrupted by a heavy weight bouncing on his stomach. The oldest demi-saiya-jin slightly opened his eyes to find his younger brother Goten jumping on his abdomen.

"Wake up Gohan, mum says to get up for breakfast" Goten said with a cheery voice

"Uhhh… Ok squirt give me five minutes" still half asleep as Gohan closed his eyes and pulled the sheets up to his neck.

"But Gohan mum says you need to eat a big breakfast before your first day of school" pushing him to make him rock back and forth

After a few minutes Gohan gave up to his persistent brother "ok … ok, I'm getting up" Gohan said in a voice the sounded like a sign of defeat

When Gohan finally got ready and left his room for the kitchen, he found Goten already siting on the table inhaling a mountain of food while his mother was still cooking to what seemed to be Gohan's portion of breakfast.

"Morning Gohan, are you excited about your first day of school?" Chi-Chi said with a beaming smile on her face.

"Uh, I guess so" as he took his seat on the table waiting for his serving of the food

"I hope you study hard Gohan, I don't want some delinquent going around with mysterious girls" waving her spatula at him with a stern look on her face

"Yes, muuum" Gohan rolling his eyes and retorting in a semi sarcastic tone

"Will you be able to play before you go brother?" Goten said smiling at his brother with excitement

As Gohan looked at the clock he realized it was 6:46 he couldn't play because it took an hour to fly by nimbus. "Sorry squirt I don't think I can"

"Ok then" as Goten looked down into his food with disappointment

"Look I'll tell you what, when I finish school ill play with you all night. How does that sound?"

"Really?" his face brightened at the thought of playing all night with Gohan.

"Of course squirt, but you have to be good to mum ok and help her all day. OK, Can you do that for me?"

"I'll be good I promise" Goten said in a innocent voice and with a big grin on his face

At that the two Son boys began to devour the piles of food in front of them and within ten minutes. 30 plates of food disappeared.

Although Gohan was excited on the prospect of making normal friends his own age and living a normal teen life he still loved to train hard. But after the cell games Gohan guilt of the death of his father consumed him. For a while Gohan thought he didn't deserve to be here while his father gave everything to make up for his mistakes. It took Gohan a few months and the help of his friends to finally get him past his guilt into a more constructed point of view of continuing his father's legacy. Gohan continued his training and even though Chi- Chi looked down upon it she couldn't help but let him continue as it reminded her of Goku. Surprisingly Gohan was stronger than ever before. He constantly kept pushing himself to the limit and beyond. His guilt and remorse for his father drove him to become stronger. He kept telling himself that he wasn't going to let another person down for as long as he was around. Knowing that he was now the defender of earth after his father's death he vowed never to be weak again. But with school coming everything might change.

As Gohan walked out the door to leave for school, his mother came up from behind him full of tears. As she clenched to his vest and cried into his chest she cried. "Ohhh my little boy is growing up"

"Geeze mum, I'm not going to leave you or anything" using his right arm to pat her softly on the back

"Maybe I should come with you, I don't trust these city people. Just let me get my coat" as she looked him in the eyes still clinging to his clothes.

"Muummm ill be fine." Gohan said in a whiney tone

"Ok" as she made one last sob. "… just make sure you don't use your powers. I don't want hear on the news about how a teen boy punched a class mate through 6 walls and how he is under arrest for the rest of his life."

"I'll make sure I'm careful" Gohan replied with a little laugh.

At that moment he felt something tugging on his pants. He looks down to find Goten looking at him.

"What is it squirt" Gohan said while scuffing the young demi-saiya-jins hair.

"I'm going to miss you, please don't go to school." Goten looking at his older brother with wide eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be back and like I said ill play with you all night when I do" he said with a grin

With the reassurance from his older brother Goten couldn't help but smile and jumped up to his brother's neck and embraced him tightly. "Bye Gohan, have fun" Goten whispered into his ear.

"Bye squirt, be nice to mum and no blowing up the house"

"I will, I promise" as he giggled a little giving Gohan a wink

As he dropped his brother on the floor and gave a kiss to his mum on the cheek and said good bye, Gohan was off into the sky. When he finally reached Satan city he thought it would be best if he landed on the outskirts of town and walk to school so to not risk being caught. As he walked through the streets of Satan city he heard screaming and gun shots not too far from his position. As he made his was over he discovered that there was a bank robbery going on and the crooks were shooting at the police. The police were clearly pinned and out armed. He knew he had to help but couldn't risk being recognized. So he looked around to make sure no one was looking and at that moment he transformed into a super saiya-jin.

As the crooks continued to fire at the police and laughing hysterically, that didn't seem to realize that someone was behind them.

"I don't think you should be playing with such dangerous weapons" Gohan said is deep stern voice

As the men turned to see just a young blonde boy they couldn't help themselves but laugh

"And what are you going to do about it" one of the crooks said still trying not to laugh

"I'll stop you. Now be good boys and put down the weapons." Gohan retorted with a slight grin

The crook annoyed at Gohan's remark replied "Ohh yeah kid we will see how tough you are" the crook said as he approached Gohan trying to punch Gohan in the face.

Gohan easily dodged by simply leaning back at the last second. As the crook missed and followed his punch through, Gohan quickly hit him at on the back of the neck lightly and he was down and unconscious. As the others stared at how easily there friend went down 3 out of 5 of the men attacked Gohan at once. Gohan made quick work of them, just by moving fast enough so they couldn't see him and one by one the all fell to the ground and then Gohan reappeared.

At the sight of 4 of his friends lying unconscious around the teenage boy the thug quickly raised his machine gun. "EAT LED PUNK" as he fired his machine gun, Gohan quickly caught every bullet until the man ran out of ammunition. Once Gohan heard the clicking of the gun signalling an empty clip and the sight of the crooks face of pure terror at the sight of a unharmed boy. Gohan opened his had slowly to release all the bullets he caught to hit the ground.

"w-what are you?" The thug said with a strained voice. As Gohan slowly approached him saying nothing the thug quickly ran to his car where their getaway man was waiting. Gohan simply reappeared in front of the car and before they had any time to move, staring straight at them Gohan smashed a hole through the bonnet and pulled out what seemed to be the engine. "Do you need this" Gohan said in a cocky tone. At that statement the crooks looked in awe and fear, mouth completely opened as they shaking by fear. They instantly tossed their guns out the window and raised their hands in a sign of defeat. Gohan quickly flew away and leaving all the bystanders in awe of the event that just occurred.

As Gohan came around the corner to check if everything went smoothly after he left so he could return to his normal form. He looked at the damage he did and couldn't only think. _Maybe it might be best if I supress my energy as much as I can. I wasn't even trying and I think I seriously injured those guys. _As he watched the police round up the rest of the crooks he heard a slightly irritated voice behind him. "Hey you, what happened here" as he turned around to find a small girl just a bit taller than 5 feet with beautiful long ebony hair tied into two pigtails, with light milky skin and beautiful large Safire eyes glaring at him. Taken back from both surprise and how pretty she was, Gohan had trouble stringing a sentence together "u-uhh.. I-I don't know… I-I wasn't really looking" sweating a little.

Ignoring Gohan as she laid her eyes on the crime scene in awe and she continued to blabber on. "What happened here, this doesn't seem like police work. It even looks like someone tore the engine straight out of that car" at that moment Gohan subtly snuck away while she wasn't looking.

"Hey Videl" and old man came running over to her. "Who was your friend that did all that?"

With a Puzzled look she asked "my friend?"

"I thought he might have been seeing's as he wore that same badge as you" pointing at her OHS badge. "He was something amazing. He beat one of those crooks with one hit and the others fell down magically somehow. And then he just took the engine out of that car like it was a piece of paper and to top it all off he had this crazy blonde glowing hair."

"That's impossible" raising her eyebrow

"No its true, I saw it myself"

"_Glowing hair… Like the people in the cell games… and does he really go to my school? He has to though, only the kids at school had to wear this stupid thing. But if he really goes there, I will find him." _ Videl thought to himself

By 11 Gohan had finally finished signing all the registering forms and got his timetable and locker. He was now on his way to his first class excited and scared of what a life of a normal teenager was like

Videl was sitting on the desk waiting for professor to arrive when she looked over at her friend sharpener who had long blonde hair and was probably one of the fittest people in the school other than her. "Hey sharpener, don't tell me you're the gold fighter?"

"Please Videl, I don't have time to play super hero" as he leaned back on his chair flicking his long blonde hair out of his face. "I was too busy working out my arms… What do you think?" as he flexed his bicep

But before she could retort with a response the professor walked into class. Everyone paid attention to him as he made announcements. "Class today we have the honour of a new student joining our class. He scored perfect scores on all his entry exams and can actually read. You kids could learn a thing or two from his example." The professor then looked over at Gohan who was waiting just outside the door so no one could see him. "That's your cue boy" gesturing at Gohan to come in. As Gohan walked in. immediately he could hear snickering from the guys on how he was such a "nerd" and "what a dork". But on the other hand he could hear most of the girls say something along the lines of "he's cute" and "what a stud" for his age Gohan was really handsome. Even though it would be better if he was wearing tighter fitting clothes but he was tall had nice hair with a handsome structured face that and his skin was clear and healthy.

Next to Videl, Erasa whispered into Videl's ears "hey, he is definitely a cutie" Videl not paying attention simply said "mmm." she was too busy trying to figure out where she had seen this boy before.

"Now Gohan, please take a seat so I may resume the class" the professor told him

"Ohh, yes sir." As he looked around for a empty seat he heard a high little voice from the back.

"Hey cutie, you can sit next to me" as Erasa waved and winked at Gohan

Gohan couldn't help but blush as she walked up to her. As he reached his seat he greeted the nice girl who offered him a seat. "Hi, I'm Gohan. Nice to meet you"

"Hi Gohan, I'm Erasa with and e, and this is Videl" she pointed to the girl next to her that was looking at Gohan with a glare that could easily match his mothers. "And the cool guy over there is sharpener" as Gohan looked over all he got was flick of the wrist gesturing a hello while he leaned back on his chair

"it's nice to meet you all" Gohan said shyly

As he took his seat he couldn't help but notice Videl with her long black hair that was neatly tied into two ponytails was still staring at him with that same glare from those large Safire eyes.

"_Ohh noo, just my luck. It's the girl from the bank robbery. I hope she doesn't notice me"_

As he stared back with what seemed to be a mix of fear and anxiousness, the silence was shortly broken when Erasa started talking

"so Gohan guess who Videl's father is"

Curious he asked "who?"

"it's not other than the hero of the world, mister Satan."

Gohan looked over to Videl thinking that he would mention something, but was only welcomed by her continued glare. Although Gohan didn't mind giving the spotlight to another person. It was the fact that mister Satan continuously slandered the name of 'son' and all of his friends. From that all he could muster up was a simple. "ohh… that's cool"

Videl was taken back. Not one person has ever not been excited to know someone so close to the hero of the world. "Ohh that's cool? Is that all you had to say"

Gohan obviously noticing everyone's stares of confusion he had to think fast to cover his tracks. "well yeah, I mean that was 7 years ago… I mean.. hahaha I guess the novelty just wore off." Scratching the back of his head in the trademark son way. _Gohan you idiot. Why don't you think before you speak? She is already suspicious of you already._

Videl just gave him a puzzled look. _ There is something weird about this guy, he so cheerful and bubbly and I have to know what's his deal. Not only that but He seems so familiar… _something then finally snapped "GOHAN! You were the boy I talked to right outside the bank."

_Damnit she recognizes me. But that doesn't mean she knows I'm the guy who stopped all those thugs… does she? "ummm yeah I think I might of spoken to you" trying to stay cool_

What made things worse for him was her lack of response. She just stared at him. He could see she was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together but Gohan couldn't help but over hear a classmate in front of them talking about the gold fighter

"Apparently this gold fighter beet 5 armed men by himself with ease" Ryan the boy in front of said

Gohan softly spoke to himself "the gold fighter?"

Erasa over hearing him said "you haven't heard? Apparently he is some teenager about our age that is incredibly fast and super strong, not to mention I hear is a complete hottie"

"_It's only been like 5 hours and they have already made a legend out of me" Gohan thought to himself_

There was a brief presence of silence when out of the blue Videl finally spoke "Gohan!"

Taken back from the shock of this absent voice he stuttered "y-yes"

"I couldn't help but remember something about the gold fighter was said to be wearing. It was a black vest, a white shirt and red pants... Sound familiar?" as she gazed over to Gohan who was wearing the exact same clothes as her description.

Gohan in fear just responded "Ahh isn't that funny, looks like a dress the same as this goldy fighter guy" scratching the back of his head with sweat going down his neck, giving a slight defensive chuckle.

There was a moment of silence and constant glaring until once again Erasa broke the silence. "Sooo.. Gohan where do you live? Maybe we could go study at your house one time?" as she winked at him

"Well I don't live in the city. I commute here."

"Ohh that cool. Where from?"

"The 439 mountain area. It's pretty small bu.."

He was cut off by Erasa who jumped out of her seat. Not realizing how load she was talking she said "what! The 439 mountain is like 500 miles away. How on earth do you get here in time?"

Thinking fast gohan thought of any idea that would get him out of this. "well I fly here" thinking that they would of thought he actually flew here his body became stiff and he started sweating again. _You idiot why did you say that. Now they really are going to be onto you._

But before he could continue thinking he was cut off by Erasa. "ohh that cool so you have your pilot licence like Videl? I want mine too but my parents think I wouldn't be safe behind the wheel. I don't know why thought, they said something along the lines of mirrors and looking at yourself. I had no idea what they were talking about so I blanked out." as she pulled out her phone to check her reflection.

Gohan have a sigh of relief. _Thank god for that. i thought they would suspect me for a second_

He looked over to see Videl still staring at him. But before she could speak up the bell had rang. As soon as the bell rang Gohan got to his feet and started trying to leave class but was stopped by something clinging to his sleeve. He turned to find Erasa looking at him "what's the rush Gohan; you should have lunch with us. I want to get to know you better." as she winked and smiled at him.

At lunch Gohan didn't find it less awkward then class had been. Videl still stared at him and with a passion of pure hatred. But he noticed that Erasa was slowly but not subtly inching towards him. As they all pulled out there lunch, sharpener pulling out a energy bar and a protein shake while Erasa and Videl just pulled out a sandwich. They looked over to Gohan who seemed to have nothing.

Videl's curiosity broke her silence and glare. "are you not eating Gohan?" Videl said curiously

Shocked that Videl spoke to her he forgot to speak but soon realized that she has a curious look on her face as it was tilted to the side. _"Well at least she isn't glaring at me anymore" Gohan thought_

Gohan finally spoke. "No, it's in my pocket" at that moment he pulled out a capsule and clicked it only to reveal a banquet fit for a gathering of 10 people.

Struck with awe all 3 friends just stood there as the watched Gohan starting to eat his was through the mountains of food with no sign of slowing down. After a while Erasa finally spoke up.

"Gohan you can't seriously expect me to think you could eat all of that"

"Well why not"

"Because that pile of food alone could solve world hunger" Videl injected

Gohan couldn't help but laugh "haha, well I guess that makes me a bad person doesn't it"

They all seemed to smile and have out a slight chuckle.

As Gohan finished his food he leaned back supporting himself with one arm as he rubbed his own stomach. "ahh, nothing like a good meal to keep your mood high."

"How are you not the size of a truck?" sharpener asked as he looked over the pile of empty dirty plates.

"umm fast metabolism I guess.."

As the bell rang again to signal everyone to get back to class, the 4 friends then headed for gym class. They all came out of the boy's locker. Most of the boys wearing tank tops walking with their heads held high trying to show off their arms. Gohan, the last to leave the change room waited till everyone had left before getting changed. To not arouse suspicion Gohan made sure he wore a loose fitting long sleeve so to cover his muscular exterior. Although it didn't help much, as even though Gohan covered his body, most of the girls still found his perfectly defined face to be quiet enchanting.

Even though Gohan tried to move away from the girls they seemed to be always trying to stay near him. For some reason this annoyed Videl as she gave them a look that thought they were pathetic.

As the gym teacher entered the field the students all lined up. To his luck Gohan was still surrounded by girls. "OK class, today we are going to work out. Try and get some muscle tone into some of you wimps" as he looked over at Gohan. As they entered the gym, immediately the jocks went straight for the weights. Who were soon followed by a horde of girls. Gohan trying to look for something that wouldn't show off his strength decide to head to the treadmill and soon after he was joined by Erasa and Videl.

"It's sad that all guy needs to do is work out in front of girls and they melt" Videl said in a disappointing tone.

"I don't know Videl I wouldn't mind being over there" said Erasa, looking over at the jocks with a subtle look of lust in her eyes.

"Then why don't y…" but before she could finish she already saw Erasa heading over there.

"She's a nice girl but when it comes to guys she is like a baby and candy" Videl said looking over at her shoulder at Erasa

Realizing she must have been talking him, Gohan quickly answered "yeah, she seems nice"

Videl and Gohan started up the treadmill and seemed to be going a slow jogging pace. After a brief silence Videl spoke out. "so why don't you go over there with the other guys"

"Who, me?" Gohan turned to her and pointing at himself.

"Yeah you, you're the only boy here that isn't trying to flex his guns."

"Well… you see...I" Gohan slowly spoke

"What is it?" cutting him off implying him to hurry up.

"Well… it's just… I'm scared." Gohan said looking down at the display unit of the treadmill.

"What! Why?" giving Gohan a weird look.

"It's just those girls over there are so scary. I don't know what I did but They keep trying to be near me. One of them even tried to grab my arm and lock it into hers... I swear they want to hurt me."

Videl couldn't help but laugh at the innocence of Gohan. _That's so cute he is so naïve when it comes to girls… he's so cute. _There was a pause in her thought._ Whoa what was I thinking?_ She soon focused on Gohan once more and trying to forget what she was thinking she asked. "hahaha are you serious?" Videl looking like she was about to cry from laughter.

"Yeah… I don't see what's so funny?" Gohan looking at her with a confused look. _Though it's nice to see her smiling and laughing is a heck of lot better than when she glares at me, and plus she looks a lot prettier when she smiles._

After a minute of laughing she calmed herself down and continued. "You know you're the only boy I know that wouldn't enjoy girls chasing them around like they were meat and they were hungry puppies."

Gohan not understanding what she meant just looked at her and with his hand behind his neck just laughed with the trademark son grin and pose.

Over by the weights sharpener and the other boys noticed Gohan with Videl. "That nerd is talking up Videl!" one of the jock said. "She never takes any interest in any boys" another boy said. "so book worm thinks he can just walk up in here and start talking up Videl? Well he has another thing coming. Right boys?" sharpener said "will just show her how pathetic this guy is" another boy said.

As Gohan and Videl started to pick up the pace and turn their light jog into what seemed to be a heavy sprint. They continues about Erasa and sharpener and seem quite content talking to each other. Then suddenly Gohan heard a voice call him over and to his surprise every one of the guys waved for him to come over to the weights.

The boys waited for the moment the gym teacher left to go get something from his office before they made a move on Gohan. When Gohan finally approached and the teacher left the class, one boy whistled to get the full classes attention. Straight away everyone stopped what they were doing and walked over to the boys. At that moment 5 boys grabbed Gohan and pinned him to the bench press table. Confused, Gohan didn't know if he should resist so instead he just let them take him. "what going on here guys" Gohan said "ohh nothing just want to give you a welcome surprise for your first day." A jock said manically. The whole class gathered as to watch was going on.

A few boys then started putting on excessive amount of wait on the bench press bar. They filled it with the heaviest weights they could find. As 3 boys pinned his arms and legs another 4 boys lifted up the bench press bar with a lot of struggle and strain.

"what are you guys going to do!" Videl spoke out.

"Nothing we are just going to give him a little scare" she heard sharpener talking to her from behind.

Gohan still unaware of what was going on, laid still and watched as the boys bring over the bench press bar that would easily weigh 200 kilos or more.

"Hey nerd-boy are you scared" one of the jocks teased.

Gohan didn't reply

As the brought the weight over him, they didn't realize how heavy the weight was all the boys holding it were red in the face trying to hold up the weight. Their fingers began to slip and in a flash they dropped it right over Gohan. Screams came out from all directions. Some people looked away in horror. Then suddenly Gohan breaks one of his arms lose from the grasps of one of the boys and stops the bench bar right in its tracks with one arm.

Then gasp come from the crowd as people started looking back in awe all the crowds mouths were wide open. The boys that kept Gohan in place all stepped away. While still laid on his back holding the weight with one arm like it was nothing. Whispers could be heard. "How is he doing that?" "he should be dead" "that thing must weigh a ton" Gohan realizing all the people staring put two hands on the bar and placed back on the rack. He sat back up and people just stepped back. Someone spoke out from the crowd. "How did you do that?"

Trying quickly to think of answer he responded with "…uh-uhhh. It was nothing I guess I got an adrenaline rush or something"

Videl looked at him in wonder, jaw and eyes wide open. _How did he do that. No one is that strong except maybe my dad? I know he must be hiding something from me. I will find out what it is. You can count on that son Gohan. I will discover your secrets._

Before anyone could ask more questions, the gym teacher returned and before long the bell rang for the dismissal of school.

While walking to his locker he couldn't help but over hear people talking. "well he said it was just an adrenalin rush." "Yeah I guess, it's the only way a scrawny nerd like Gohan could ever pull that off." "But still that was pretty cool."

Gohan only hoped that everyone bought that adrenalin rush story. As he gathered his books and packed up to go home, He overheard his name being called. He turned to see Videl, sharpener and Erasa approaching him "hey Gohan" Erasa said in her bubbly voice.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Gohan looked over and saw Videl had gone back to glaring at him coldly again trying to study him like he was a book. There stood there for a while in silence before Erasa nudged sharpener in the ribs. He looked at her in annoyance and began to speak.

"Hey nerd, look I'm sorry about before. We didn't want to hurt you, just to scare you a little." In a half-hearted tone.

"That's ok sharpener. No one got hurt, so it's all good."

"Yeah I'm surprised you actually stoped it" with a little smirk

"ohh... hahaha like I said it must have been an adrenaline rush" scratching the behind of his neck and laughing like his father use to.

Videl just looked at Gohan even more fiercely, not believing a single word he said. She started thinking to herself.

_I know he is hiding something from me. I will find it out… _

_Why do I even care?_

_Because he is hiding something from you._

_So isn't that his business?_

_No, you have a right to know, besides you want to know more about him._

_Why do I want to know more about him?_

But before she could continue her train of thought she heard in the back of her mind a noise that was getting louder… "Videl… Videl!, VIDEL"

Videl snapped out of her thoughts and didn't realize she was already outside with Gohan, Erasa and sharpener. "Videl are you ok, you seem out of it just then."

"oh… I'm fine. .. I just daydreamed a little. " still confused about her thoughts.

After a brief silence Erasa began to speak "so Videl, do you want to the mall and help me shop?"

"uuhhh, sorry Erasa I would love to but I have… stuff to do at home." Knowing truly well that she had nothing planned but to looks up things on the internet. But she didn't want to be stuck on one of Erasa shopping sprees that last for hours. "but I know sharpener would love to come with you"

As sharpener began to open his mouth to retort he was interrupted by the bubbly Erasa " great! That means sharpener can hold all my bag"

Sharpener with a shocked face not knowing what just happened just looked down in defeat and whispered. "I know you don't want to go out with me Videl. But I really didn't think you hated me this much."

Videl and Gohan couldn't help but laugh while Erasa just looked and them with a confused face. As the two blondes parted it was just Gohan and Videl that was left. There was a brief silence before Videl spoke out. "so… anyway I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow Gohan."

"Yeah see ya tomorrow videl" he replied in his usual cheerful grin

As he Gohan started walking off Videl walked slowly in the other direction not keeping her eyes off Gohan. When he reached a far enough distance Videl starting jogging to follow him. They walked a few blocks and she couldn't help but wonder _if he says he lives so far away then why is he walking? _

Gohan stated to realize that Videl's Ki was following him. At first he thought I might be coincidence. So he tried going around the block to see if she would still follow him. To his surprise she was still following him _man I have to get rid of her. Why is she being so noisy, I didn't do anything to her._

Videl who was still following Gohan thinking she was still being sneaky was thinking to herself as well. _ Why the heck is he going around in circles? He is so weird; I knew that he was hiding something from me._

Gohan needed to get home so he sped up and when we went around a corner he checked to make sure no one was around and flew straight up. As Videl looked around the corner she was surprised to find nothing. She looked around everywhere for him but found nothing. "Where the heck did he go? Ohh he is so the hiding something, I know he is the gold fighter."

From above Gohan was just floating listening to her conversation to herself. _Man she is persistent. She has the stare of Vegeta and the pushiness of my mother… yet it's still cute."_

As he flew away he started talking to himself. "man I have to figure out a way to get everyones mind of the gold fighter and to something else." He started picking up speed and spoke to himself a little more. "Luckily I didn't use too much power to beat those thugs… but maybe if there was someone who was stronger than the gold fighter they would forget about him. All I need no is a disguise… and I know just the person to see for that."

**Well how was that. Although it might seem bland and uneventful, I'm trying to build up to things and not just throwing things into the story line all at once. As for Videl and Gohan I know I didn't show them showing much affection to each other and that's the way I want it, because I doubt they fell in love straight away. Although don't be to down, they do find each other extremely attractive. And I know saiyaman will be in this but I'm changing him a bit and Please tell me how I'm doing, Am I conveying their personalities correctly and is there anything I should add or work on? Also as for instalments, I just finished exams and now I'm on a 3 week break so maybe once every day or second day. Please review, thank you.**


	2. Chapter2: Birth of Saiyaman

**_UPDATE PLEASE READ BELOW STORY_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT**

**Thank you for the support. I will try and make sure I keep up with my posting but it may vary here and there due to me getting a new job. But I hope this chapter plays out just as well as the last. Thank you, and here is chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: The birth of Saiyaman

Gohan was finally making his way over to bulla's house. Although it was a simply question he wanted to ask, it didn't seem as easy as he drew closer to the giant dome. _What happens if she says no, or she can't do it. Should I tell her I need it for fighting crime?... But what if she acts like mum and says she doesn't want me fighting crime… no Bulma is nowhere near like mum. Should I just tell her the truth, maybe she will agree to it if she knows I need it to keep my privacy?_ Before Gohan could continue thinking he was suddenly in front of the massive dome that had huge black capital block letters at the front that spelt out 'Capsule Corp'. for some reason in the sun set the massive building casted its vast shadow down the streets it made the building look more demeaning.

Gohan slowly entered the building and was greeted by the receptionist. The entire receptionists where given a list on who were special guest within this house which consisted of all the Z-fighters and friends. Most of the receptionist had become familiar with the face of the oldest saiyan and without hesitation spoke out to Gohan. "Miss. Briefs is in the living room 3." Gohan gave a quick nod and walked off. Gohan already knew the way around capsule Corp like it was his own home, in times it actually was home when he would stay here for days just to train with Vegeta. It was nice smacking the smirk of that proud prices face. Gohan never lost to Vegeta anymore, with his training and his new level of power he was far above him in every way.

As he finally reached the living room he found a beautiful blue haired woman in a sliming red dress that ended half way down her thigh. As usual she was wearing a crinkled lab coat which indicated that she had been working in the lab for most of the day. "Hey Bulma, how's it going?"

As she looked up from some sort of gadget that she was tinkering with Gohan could see slight purple bags behind her large eyes. _She must have been up all night again._

"Hey Gohan, it's nice to see you. It was yours first day of school today wasn't it? So how was it?"

It's amazed Gohan how she probably hasn't slept for a whole 24 hours straight and yet she still can form the will to ask 20 questions. "It was good, thank you." Approaching her a bit he continued "I can't sense Vegeta around here, where is he?"

But before she could answer, he focused a tiny bit more to sense the prince wasn't even on the planet. "What's he doing out there?" Gohan said while looking directly at the ceiling.

"You know him, he is still annoyed about the last time you and him fought and said that this peasant life is slowing him down" they looked at each other for a while before she spoke again. "Sooo the usual." As she rolled her eyes with a slight smirk on her face. They both couldn't help but laugh.

Once again there was a pause between the two and once again Bulma spoke out. She knew Gohan wasn't good at keeping up conversations as he never got that much human interaction because of his mother locking him in a room to study all day. "Well I know you didn't come here to talk about Vegeta, so what can I do for you for honey?"

Gohan had to finally decided on what he was going to tell her, but finally gave into telling her the truth. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground between them as he began to speak softly. "Well… I know it's weird but I kind of need a disguise."

She tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes at him trying to figure out the implications behind his questions. "Why do you need a disguise?"

He looked up at her finally building up some courage. "Alright before you answer let me explain" as he took the seat next to her. "I need it for school and crime fighting… and no I'm not going to wear it to school, but today I kind of stopped a bank robbery and people saw" he saw her eyes widen at that last statement, so quickly continued talking. "But its ok I was in super saiyan form so no one could pin it to me… well I thought. You see although most people think of this person as the 'gold fighter' one girl believes me to be the gold fighter." His brow slightly rose as he remembered an important fact. "And you won't believe it but this girl is no other then the daughter of Mr Satan."

She couldn't help but interrupt him. "You got to be kidding? Is she like her father?" as she couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Well actually she is stronger than her dad from what I could feel from her energy. But that's beside that point what I really need is a disguise to wear while I fight crime so no one could suspect it's me."

Bulma put her finger to her lips and looked off to another direction as she thought about it. "Hmmm, I think I can do it, as long as you don't use it for selfish reasons."

Gohan was blown back from her response. "So that's a yes?"

"Yes, but I don't think I'll get it done till tomorrow morning, so just drop in before you head off to school so we can look at it."

"You're the best Bulma!" Gohan couldn't help but give her a big hug that nearly crushed her back.

"owww!" as he finally released her as he noticed she was in pain. Bulma while rubbing her sides and continued. "I know I'm amazing, but that's just the perks of being a genius" she said with a wink. "Now you better get home soon if you want to live till tomorrow morning." Bulma said walking over to the door. At that Gohan got up from his seat and said his goodbyes to Bulma and a quick hello and goodbye to trunks who just entered the room seconds after. Trunks looked disappointed that he missed Gohan visiting.

When he finally made it to his house he was dreading what his mother would do to him. Although he only went to Bulma's house. The walk to divert Videl from his sight and the time spent at Bulma's plus his slow nimbus made it add up to a lot of time in the end. He didn't get home to late but late enough for his first day of school. All his imagination of what his mother would do were closely met.

"GOHAN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" the fury of her eyes as they narrowed them on her son with a large frying pan in the other.

"S-Sorry mum... I really didn't mean to be late… it's just I got caught up in a few things." He said while stepping in cowardice back while his hands where raised to defend himself.

After hitting him on the head with her pan she calmed herself down a little and she spoke a tiny bit softer. "You know how worried I was? I was scared my poor baby got into trouble…"

"muuumm I'm fine you know mostly everything except maybe Vegeta can't hurt me." He said in his usual whiney tone. "And besides I was with Bulma… discussing... my future."

He knew that he didn't tell his mum the truth, but it really wasn't a lie either. It was for the future… but not about the future his mother was thinking about.

Chi-Chi could never doubt her Gohan. "Oh well in that case you should have told me. But anyway dear it's getting late and you should head off to bed. You don't want to be tired for your second day of school… you won't learn anything that way" she said while wagging her finger.

Gohan quickly gave a kiss to his mother on the cheek and headed straight for bed. He stayed awake for a while looking at the ceiling and reflecting on the day.

_Man that was a rough day, I nearly got caught out already, I hope this disguise thing actually works… and what was with Videl. She is one persistent little girl, I swear she is like my mother… at least school doesn't seem that hard, most of the teachers today just spoke about what is expected of us this year being seniors, and what material will be going through this year, and I already know all of that stuff already… let's just hope tomorrow will be better than today._

The next day Gohan got up out of bed before even Goten and his mother did. He quietly snuck out to the kitchen table and began to draw pictures of costumes for his new disguise.

Gohan was an exceptional drawer. Being force to study most of the time if he wasn't training, doodling in his book was the only thing he could do when he was bored. He progressively got better and better as the years went on and so too did the level of detail and skill of his drawings.

After about 40 mins Gohan came up with a rough design of what he wanted his disguise to look like. He quickly put the drawing in his school bag and went back to bed and pretended to be asleep. 20 minutes later the usual routine started, Gohan's abdomen becoming a jumping castle and the barbaric eating frenzy of the morning. After breakfast, Gohan said his goodbyes to his worried mum and the disappointed little brother and headed off to Bulma's before school.

When he finally reached Bulma's he wasn't as slow this time to enter the building. Once again he was greeted by the other receptionist and she quickly pointed out which direction Bulma was. "Miss Briefs is in lab 7 Mr Gohan." Not wasting anytime Gohan quickly walked over to lab 7. When he arrived he found Bulma playing with the same gadget she was tinkering with yesterday. To distracted by his main goal he didn't ask what it was.

"Hey Bulma"

"Gohan, how are you this morning" turning around and giving him a big grin

"I'm good. Anyway I want t…."

Before he could finish Bulma cut him off. "That's good but you have to see your disguise, it's all done and I'm so excited about it."

Gohan was shocked; he really didn't think it would be done so soon. He was going to try and put some design input into it at least. "You're done already? I thought we were going to discuss it this morning?"

"I know we were but I got to excited about making a super hero costume for you that I finished it already." Bulma wasn't looking at him because she was trying to find something in the draws. When she finally did she handed over to Gohan what seemed to be a watch.

Gohan looked confused. "I don't need a watch Bulma, my mother already gave me this one." Pointing to his shiny silver watch on his wrist.

"I know but this is your disguise"

Seeing Gohan's face becoming more confused she continued. "Look, when you press that red button your clothes will change into your disguise… why don't you try it out"

Gohan then took a step back and slowly and reluctantly pushed the small button. In an instant the contrast of his vision changed as he could tell he was looking through a visor and he felt a tight full body spandex wrap around most of his body expect his hands, feet and head.

From the shock he took a couple of steps back but then turned to the mirror. He was wearing an orange circle helmet that had a thin glass to cover his eyes and two antennas poking out the top. As he looked further down he saw that he was wearing a tight black spandex with a green GI and a red cape with boots and white gloves.

He didn't want to be mean to Bulma but he wasn't too fond of the costume. _I guess I know why Bulma never made costumes for super heroes…_after looking in the mirror for a few more seconds, Bulma had finally spoken out. "Soooo… what do you think?"

Gohan didn't know how to tell it to her but thought honesty worked once it can work again. "well Bulma… its really something… but I really don't know.." he decided to use some logic. "The helmet just makes my head a bigger target, and the cape gives people something to grab on." Gohan cringed in fear and closed his eyes expecting to be scolded.

To his surprise she took the bait. Or she was playing ignorant. "hmmm… maybe your right." Studying the outfit with her finger pressed against her red lips.

While she was studying him, Gohan spoke out. "Well Bulma I actually brought what I wanted for the disguise, and it's much more efficient… if you would like to look at it." Trying to do a puppy look hoping once again she would take the bait.

"Well alright let me have a look"

Gohan was so excited that when he tried to retrieve the sketch from his bag that he pulled out half his books with it. When Bulma looked at the picture she was surprised. Even though it was a rough drawing, it was exceptionally detailed. She could see he wanted what looked like a grey GI but with long sleeves that came down to his elbows. It seemed to be over a black full body spandex suit. What else she could see was he wanted no gloves but black boots and to top it all off was wearing nothing but a plain white emotionless mask that covered all of his face.

She couldn't help but grin at not only the work that Gohan put into designing the outfit, but the fact he had gone into detailing himself into the outfit. That gravity defying hair was so hard to miss. "Well I guess I must be getting old if this is in fashion now…. But I guess I can have this done by the time you finish school."

Gohan's eyes widened again in surprise. "You can get it done that quickly?"

"Well it's not that hard. You already want the full body spandex and the GI just needs remodelling and dying. As for the mask and boots that's pretty generic. Plus the hard work was getting that watch to make your clothes change into the outfit that's within the watch, and seeing as that's done it won't take long."

"Bulma have I ever told you that you're the best."

"Well you have… but it doesn't hurt to say it once more." As she lifted her head high to bask in the praise.

"You're the best Bulma!" Gohan said while lifting her up 3 feet into the air with his tight embrace"

"…Gohan... I can't breathe"

"Sorry I don't know my strength sometimes." He said while laughing and slowly releasing her.

As Bulma rubbed her ribs to sooth the pain she took the sketching. "Just let me photo copy this and you can head to school."

After Bulma came back from other room with two pieces of paper, she handed the original to Gohan. They quickly said there goodbyes as Gohan noticed he was late for school, and he was off.

He reached school a few minutes late on purpose. He knew he could get there in a second if he wanted to but he chose to not use his full speed and come late on purpose to try and add some credibility to him living far away.

As he entered his first class which was English, he noticed everyone was sitting down in the usual spots but the teacher wasn't present yet and to no different from the first day he could hear quiet whispers about him from both guys and girls. Gohan not wanting to be out of the norm immediately without thinking headed to the back where to no surprise Videl sharpener and Erasa where sitting in the back.

On Gohan's way up to the back of the class a jock from the same baseball team as sharpener and from the weight incident from yesterday was sitting on the edge of one of the isle. Noticing Gohan, he stuck out his foot, Gohan was too busy trying to get things out of his bag so he could quickly sit down and resume with the lesson to notice the foot. But unlike the jock expected, when Gohan collided with his leg, instead of tripping over Gohan simply dragged his leg with his walking pace and in turn pulled the jock straight out of his seat. The jock was lying on the floor looking like he passed out when suddenly he stood up. He grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt. "What's the big idea buddy?" the jock said while glaring at Gohan and putting his whole forearm into his chest attempting to push him to the wall to no avail.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I really didn't mean to do that." Gohan said while putting his hands up to his sides in defence.

"Oh you will be sorry mate, no one makes a fool out of me" as the he tried to push Gohan back which only resulted in him taking a step back.

From the class you could hear so many various things, usually split between the genders. From the guys what was heard was "get him Marcus" clearly referring to the jock "Show that loser who's boss" another boy said. From the girls it was more of low squeals with an occasional low protest. "Don't hurt Gohan, he is such a sweetie."

The other three friends only sat there and watched. Sharpener although did not say anything to provoke Marcus, was not going to help defend Gohan only on he's second day, he had a reputation to uphold. Erasa was silenced from fear and couldn't bring herself to speak up. Videl on the other hand was calm and collected. She wanted to see what would happen. She was still suspicious about Gohan and chose this was a good time for him to display his strength.

Marcus still infuriated with anger pulled his arm back and quickly attacked with everything he had.

Gohan on the other hand was just standing there thinking. _What do I do? If I defend myself Videl will suspect me and maybe my other class mates will as well… ok maybe I should just take the punch._But without even noticing Marcus already took a swing and had connected with Gohan's face.

It felt like the world just stopped for a second before it all sunk in.

Gohan hadn't moved a single inch from his position; he was still stuck in thought at the time. Marcus then fell to his knees and began cradling his hands and screaming in agony. Everyone fell silent and Gohan who had finally snapped out of his trance had noticed what happened. _Oh no, what do I do now._

Out of nowhere the teacher came into class. The class suddenly transferred their attention to the teacher, but still all silent from the previous event. The teacher not being phased and thinking it was just normal behaviour just continued. "Good morning class… boys please take your seats looking over to Gohan and Marcus."

Gohan quickly got to his seat, but Marcus was still on the floor. The teacher noticed and walked over to him. "What seems to be the matter son?"

Marcus not looking up spoke softly but with a stern voice. "I think I broke my hand."

The teacher gave a puzzled look. "From what?"

"From… hitting the desk." Marcus said Looking at Gohan from the corner of his eyes.

Gohan didn't understand why he lied but was somewhat grateful.

The teacher bent down to be almost eye level with Marcus. "Let me have a look."

Marcus then slowly pulled out his hand from which he was cradling and showed the teacher. "Oh yeah that definitely doesn't look good" the teacher said examining the hand. "You will need to see the nurse son."

Marcus without hesitation rose slowly and began to walk out the class. As the Marcus left the class and the teacher started walking back to his desk everyone laid their eyes on Gohan. Gohan noticing everyone staring slowly lowered himself in his seat hoping people would stop staring.

The class began to gradually start breaking off into little conversations and it was obvious what the point of topic was. Eventually Erasa spoke out in a small whisper just enough for the 4 friends to hear. "How did you do that Gohan?"

"Yeah you took that punch to the face like it was nothing." Sharpener said from across Videl and Erasa.

Gohan didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell them why he didn't get effected from the punch, but what suitable lie would cover it up. Gohan was lost for words and didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to stall. "uhhhh… well… you see."

But before he could finish Videl interrupted."I know why. It's because he is the gold fighter."

Gohan noticed that Videl was glaring like usual, but in this case it was mixed with a look of determination. Gohan didn't know what to do, was he about to get caught out and be exposed as the gold fighter? But lucky for Gohan sharpener came to the rescue. "Videl please, do you really think brains over there can be the gold fighter? First of all he is a nerd and his hair isn't right; hence he probably knows nothing about fighting. I bet the closest he has gotten to a fight is through his action figures." Sharpener couldn't help but grin at his own remark. "And second of all he has to be fit. I mean look at Gohan he always wears clothes to cover himself, he is probably ashamed of his body or something."

Erasa was angered by the comments sharpener was giving Gohan. "Don't speak to him like that sharpener, Gohan could do anything he wants" giving sharpener a glare that nearly matched Videl. "Don't listen to sharpener; he can sometimes be a big jerk." Erasa said turning to Gohan and giving him a big cheesy smile.

"C'mon Erasa I was just trying to make a point to Videl."

Gohan on the other hand saw an opportunity to cover this up. "Your right sharpener, I don't know anything about fighting and I am ashamed of my body. The only reason I took that punch so well is because it's been happening all my life." Gohan said while looking down to give the act more credibility.

Gohan was impressed he was lying so well. Before school he never use to be able to lie without mumbling or making a fool of himself somehow. I guess the hormones and school were to blame.

When Gohan noticed Erasa looking sad and sharpener looking like he regretted what he had said he spoke again. "But I haven't played with action figures since last month" looking at them and giving them a wink. They all laughed expect for Videl, who was still glaring at Gohan.

Videl was deep in thought while the others were chatting away. _I know he doesn't have the hair to match the gold fighter, and he probably doesn't know how to fight. I mean he took that punch to the face and couldn't even react in time… but the punch didn't even affect him… and the people at the cell games knew how to change their hair too… I mean he might be able to fight, and who knows he might have a decent body under those baggy clothes…_Videl's eyes widened._Did I just think that?_Videl quickly snapped back to reality before her thoughts became more bazar. She realized her friends were packing up their things, so she followed.

On the way to lunch Videl started looking at Gohan but not with the typical glare, but with a pondering look like she was confused about him. _Maybe I should cut him some slack, I mean he hasn't done anything but be nice to me and all I've done is be a big jerk. He probably isn't the gold fighter._

The 4 friends decided to eat in the cafeteria today instead of outside in the grass because the sky began to darken and the clouds started to form thicker and grey. When they reached a table Videl was the first to take a seat who was quickly followed by sharpener who took the seat next to her.

Videl just rolled her eyes and looked the other way. Erasa then took her seat and moved over and looking at Gohan implying for him to take the seat next to her. As they sat down Videl thought that there's no better time than now to make amends. "So Gohan look." She looked at him with a stern look. She was not use to apologizing to people. "I'm sorry about how I've been treating you lately, it's just I thought you were the gold fighter. But clearly the way you defended yourself against Marcus proves otherwise."

Gohan was taken back from this, but the look in her beautiful eyes told him that she was trying her hardest to be sincere. "That's ok Videl, I'm just glad we can be friends now." Gohan said while putting out his hand. Videl took it and shook it firmly. Gohan realized how small and soft her hands were and just smiled at her, which she returned. _She does look prettier when she smiles._Soon after the friends were joined by others including some of the jocks (excluding Marcus) and some other girls who came to talk to Videl and Erasa. Gohan noticed most of the girls talking about shopping and gossip. while not much input was done by Videl and noticed most of the other girls would just look over to Gohan and giggle a little. He didn't know why they were looking at him and he began checking himself for food on his face or something on his clothes or his hair. This just made the girls look and giggle more often. This annoyed Videl and even Erasa a little

Gohan would have spoken to the guys but they seemed to be talking about sports and girls they found 'hot'. Not only that but they seemed to be excluding him a little. The girls could clearly hear what the boys were saying and shot them glares every time the boys would reference girls. Gohan just stayed out of most of the conversation, only speaking when spoken to.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. The rest of the classes were like the last and Gohan knew everything, which then resulted in him using one of his notebooks as one of his new sketching books. He couldn't help but feel he was wasting his time in this place, but when he looked over to his 3 friends he knew it was worth it to have other normal friends his own age… but he had to find something more productive to do with all this time.

It was finally the end of the day and it was time for Gohan to head over to Bulma's house and pick up his new disguise. Through school Gohan had picked a name he was going to call himself, he was so excited that he flew so fast he ended up in front of Capsule Corp in a matter of seconds. The usual proceeded with him entering and the receptionist of the day directing the way to Bulma's location. But today Gohan just shot past the front desk and just sensed where her Ki was. Gohan found her just sitting in one of her many offices looking at some files on her computer.

When Gohan entered she gave him a simple loving smile and gestured him to take a seat by looking at the chair in front of her desk. Gohan took the seat quietly hoping that he wouldn't interrupt what she was doing and waited for her to speak. Eventually the screen that was lighting up her face became dark and she looked over to Gohan with another smile. "You're here early, school would have just finished." Bulma said while looking at her watch.

"I know but I was so excited that I couldn't help but get here quickly."

"Well you will be happy to know that I finished your disguise to the liking of your design…. But I did add a few things of my own."

Gohan raised his eyebrows wondering what she did. "Ok… so may I please see it?"

Bulma then quickly opened her draw and handed the same watch she gave him before. They both got up and walked over to the mirror. As Gohan put on the watch he couldn't help but feel his own heartbeat. He was nervous that is wouldn't look anything like he had planned, and he couldn't bring himself again to ask Bulma to redo it. He slowly pushed the button awaiting the worse, there was a yellow flash around his body and he could feel something wrap around his face and his vision seemed to have been shaded. When he looked in the mirror he was speechless in awe.

The disguise was amazing, but he couldn't bring himself to speak and so Bulma took the initiative. "As you can see you're GI, the spandex and mask is the way you like it, but I thought I might change a few things. You will obviously notice the large hood over your head, I put that there because I noticed in your sketch that your hair was detailed into it and I recognized it was you, so I put it in there to cover your hair…. and don't worry about it falling off because its attached to your mask…. Also it makes you look mysterious." Bulma said while giggling. "The other major thing is your voice. I installed a voice changer to deepen your voice so no one can recognize it, plus it makes you sound more demeaning. Other than that everything is the same…" Bulma said with her finger pressed to her lips while trying to think. "Oh and yeah I gave you gloves. I don't care what you say you must have gloves." She said Smiling at him.

Gohan finally pulled himself from looking at the mysterious figure in the mirror and turned to Bulma "Thank you Bulma." Gohan startled himself at the sounds of his own new voice. "This disguise is perfect" looking at his hands and the rest of his body trying to get use to his new outfit.

"Now Gohan, I hope you be careful, Even though your hidden doesn't mean you cannot be discovered. So don't be reckless."

Gohan gave Bulma an innocent nod and even though she couldn't see it he was smiling. He finally changed back into his usual pants and baggy shirt and gave Bulma a gentle big hug.

Bulma looked down at him with a large grin on her face. "You're just like your father you know, always trying to help people… but what can I expect from our unofficial saviour and Goku's son."

Eventually Gohan said his goodbyes to Bulma and started heading out the door. While walking through the lobby Gohan felt something wrap around his waist and nearly made him stumble. He looked down to find trucks attached to him just like Goten would.

Trunk's is like a second brother to Gohan. Gohan knew trunks got lonely in the house seeing as Vegeta was always training and Bulma was always working. Trunks would usually come around to the Son's residence frequently to stay over, and Goten would always visit here when he had time.

Gohan quickly picked him up and threw him softly into the air and caught him under his armpits. Trunks just laughed knowing he was safe. "Trunks! How's it going?"

"Hey Gohan, everything is good." Still smiling at Gohan.

There was a slight pause."You haven't come to play in a while." Trunks smile becoming more serious.

"Well it's been hard with school and everything…"Gohan placed trunks on the ground trying to maintain his grin.

Trunks just looked down at his feet sadly. Gohan just placed a hand on his shoulder and made him look up. "I'll tell you what, why don't you come over this weekend. You can stay the night and will even train." Gohan gave trunks a wink. Gohan knew Vegeta never let trunks train with him often as it 'slowed him down' according to Vegeta.

Trunks face lit up in the excitement of playing with both Gohan and Goten. "Really?"

Gohan lowered himself and softened his voice. "Yes of course, but don't say anything to your mum yet, because I still need to get the ok from mine."

Trunks just gave him a big nod and started bouncing off through to the hallway. "My lips are sealed, bye"

Gohan just smirked and headed for the door.

Erasa, Videl and sharpener where heading home talking, when Erasa brought up the common topic since school started. "So what's up with Gohan? He is so mysterious, he doesn't like hanging out or anything… and he doesn't seem interested in any girls." Erasa said with a sad tone.

"Yeah I know what you mean he didn't join us guys at all talking about which girls are the hottest." Sharpener interrupted.

"Well maybe it's because he isn't a disgusting pig like most boys" Videl said while hitting sharpener in the kidney

"geeze why are you defending brains Videl, he is a loser." Sharpener replied with a quizzical look on his face still trying to mask the pain of the kidney shot.

"I'm not… it's just, he isn't like most guys…. You know jerks, plus he is cooler then you sharpener." Videl said trying to act stern but slightly blushing.

"Oh my little Videl is finally taking interest in boys." Erasa said cheerfully while clapping her hands together.

"Shut up Erasa! I am not." Making Videl blush more.

"Yeah Erasa as if Videl would pick brains over this stud right here." Sharpener said in pride while pointing to himself. "And as if that Gohan is cooler than me."

Videl just slapped her hand to her face leaving a slight red hand print on her forehead. "Sharpener like I would ever…"

But before Videl could finish her watch began to beep. "Videl... Videl we need you" a small voice said from the watch.

"What is it chief?" Videl now giving a determined look to her watch.

"It's another bank robbery Videl; it's getting out of hand. My men and I are pinned and we don't know what to do. PLEASE HELP US!"

"I'm on my way chief."

Videl quickly hung up and pulled her jet copter out of her capsule and flew off without a word to her friends.

"It amazes me still how Videl fights crime." Erasa said while watching her friend fly away.

"Yeah… it's so hot." Sharpener said while gazing at the flying away jet copter only to be snapped out of it when Erasa's fist connected with the back of his head.

The rain started to come down heavy, the sound of thunder and the rain hitting the ground was so intense and those grey clouds became black and covered the sky. Gohan's vision became misted through the rain, the wind began to pick up as Gohan was trying to keep his eyes open through the heavy rain. Gohan was flying home when he heard gunshots coming from below, knowing that sound he knew what he needed to do. "hmmm maybe this will be a good time to show off my new disguise." Without a second thought Gohan shot down to a tall building close the crime to look at the situation. To his surprise he could see Videl stepping out of her jet copter which she parked on the roof of the bank. _Oh no anyone but her._Gohan decided he should get into his disguise in case anything would happen and he could be ready. With the click of a button, Gohan's clothes became the mysterious hooded vigilante. Gohan began to watch quietly from the rooftop.

Down on the streets Gohan could see Videl make her way over to the bank robbers from behind. She seemed to be scaling down the side of the building. Before long she was behind some of the robbers. She clearly said something as most of them turned around. But before they could react she had already connected her knee with one of their faces. Not wanting to shoot each other in the cross fire the robber began to advance on Videl but where made quick work of as she weaved through them, dodged and countered their blows. Gohan was amazed. "I never knew she could fight, but now that I notice she does have a high power level for an average human."

It seemed to be going well; Videl was taking them all down one by one. There was only one guy left and Videl was approaching him slowly. The man attempted to pull out a firearm but was quickly disarmed as Videl kicked it out of his hands. Videl gave the man a quick uppercut and the man flew back a few feet and was unconscious on the floor.

Videl was standing over the robber smirking over her victory. She didn't seem to notice the man coming out from the bank with a pistol pointing at her. But when she turned around it was too late as the sounds of the muzzle blast was echoed through the silence, she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. _Oh no this is it, I'm a gone._Videl curled up hoping the bullet would miss… _I don't feel anything._Videl slowly opened her eyes to see a grey hooded man standing in front of her. The harsh wind made his lose Gi flutter, the dark shade from the black clouds made him look like a shadow only to be revealed when flashes of lightning came down from the skies. The mysterious hooded man waked up to the man and crushed the gun into rubble in front of him. The robber didn't know what to do and was afraid. He could see through the eyes of that soulless mask to see and angered man behind them. The robber just stood their shaking before Gohan disappeared only to reappear behind him. Gohan gave the robber a quick jab to the back of the neck and man was down.

Gohan stood over the body for a few seconds and then approached Videl. Gohan stood over her. She was afraid of this man a little but her bravery kicked in and she narrowed her eyes at him. Gohan offered out his hand to help her up, but was rejected as she got off the ground on her own, acting like the hand wasn't there.

Gohan took a step back and retreated his hand. "Are you ok Videl?" the deep voiced Gohan said

"How do you know my name?" Videl said curiously looking at him.

"Everyone knows who you are." Gohan said. Luckily the mask covered his stressed and sweaty face. _Stupid Gohan you nearly blew it._

"riggghhhtt…. So who are you anyway?" Videl said while trying to look under the hood to see if she could recognize anyone behind that mask.

Gohan started walking away beforehe did anything more stupid in front of videl and stopped at the edge of the step not looking back towards her. "Miss my name isn't important. But if you must know I'm saiyaman."And with that he flew off.

She tried to run after but saw it was futile when he started to fly. "HE CAN FLY!" her eyes widened in surprise. She stared for a while before turning her surprised face into a glare. "Oh I'm so going to find you out 'saiyaman' if it's the last thing I do."

Gohan flew away as fast as he could. _My kami, I have to be more careful around Videl. why is it around her I'm a big idiot? At this rate she will find me out and she will never leave me alone._

He slowed down after he couldn't see the city anymore. _I guess having her around all the time wouldn't be too bad._

So how was that? I know it took longer than I said it would to get this out but I was caught up with things. I'll try and make it more frequent I promise. As for saiyaman if people want to know what he looks like think of assassin creed look but slightly more dragonball, I know that doesnt make sense but use your imagination (pretty much just plain badass). And before you ask, the Gohan and Videl moments are coming next chapter. Hope you liked it and please review. Regards, Gerard.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. To be honest I thought people didn't like this story so I think I forgot about it. But im working on chapter 3 as you are reading this. **

**Thankyou for wanting me to continue It really means a lot. **

**Ky111 – I really like your idea how Gohan should tell people instead of them finding out, it makes for a better story. As for your other suggestions it's funny because most of them I was going to do anyway… freaky :-P**

**Choas267 – yeah I'm so sorry about not updating, Reading your comment made me feel bad for almost ditching the story**

**Once again sorry about no posting new chapters but I promise I will update soon. **

**Regards,**

**Gerard.**


End file.
